A five door vehicle, such as but not limited to a station wagon, sport utility vehicle (SUV), cross-over vehicle (XUV), van, etc., may include a tailgate at a rear of the vehicle. The tailgate gate may include one or more doors that open to provide access to a passenger compartment. When opening the tailgate, the passenger compartment may be exposed to the outside elements in a manner that can cause discomfort to the vehicle occupants, especially those sitting in the rear.
Exposing occupants to the outside conditions may be unfavourable, especially when the vehicle is used in hot or cold climate countries or ones that suffer from poor air quality. This situation may be considered to be especially unacceptable in a chauffer market sector where occupants are paying a chauffer to drive them to a particular destination. If the tailgate needs to be opened, such as to place into or remove items from the vehicle luggage space, occupants may be exposed to the elements, effecting the conditioned air environment inside the cabin.